thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills, like Classes, are a function that exists within the System that governs Innworld. Overview Skills are magic-like abilities that are intended to exceed one’s limits, such as allowing someone to transcend their hardest strike and turn it into something even stronger.Chapter 1.41 Skills are more basic with lower levels and gain power or larger scope with higher levels. When attempting to influence other beings with high levels and/or skills, the effects may be lessened or canceled.Chapter 6.53 K Skills can improve one’s ability greatly and even give them the means to do things they would never be able to do normally, like fish, work metal, or even fight. But a Skill improves on what was already there. For example, if two Warriors with the same levels and Skills fought, the one who had trained longer and had more actual combat experience would inevitably prevail. Similarly, if someone had Cooking, but they had never made food, all their cooking would be just that: basic.Chapter 3.05 L There are many types of Skills that not only affects the user's body but also their possessions, companions and bounded creature, other living beings like people and plants, building structures, transports, one's territory and even battlefields. Obtaining Skills To obtain Skills, one needs to have at least the basic of knowledge of said skills, or by having fulfilled some type of requirements. When these condition are fulfilled, one will obtain the Skills when they either get a Class or level their Class,or by advancing their knowledge of said skills. Just like Classes, most Skills are acquired often in line with the user’s desires.Chapter 6.18 H One can also receive rare Skills for every 10 levels of one Class leveling.Chapter 2.18 And again just like Classes, one can cancel the obtaining of Skills. Learning Skills Less common, perhaps even a secret to the System, is that Skills can be learned and the System tells them that the Skill is "Learned" instead of "obtained". To learn Skills, one doesn't necessarily have to raise a level but does have to learn and perform the Skill once on their own. Examples of learned Skills: * Erin - Chapter 1.27 * Erin - StrikeChapter 1.41 * Ryoka - Will (cancelled) * Erin - Chapter 2.21 Losing Skills When one loses their Class due to failing their Class conditions, they will also lose all Skills that were related to the Class.Chapter 5.24 L But should they be able to restore the Class by meeting its conditions again, then all lost Skills will be restored as well.Chapter 5.26 L Just like Classes, Skills can also be lost by obtaining and keeping increase Horror Ranks. While one does not lose all their Skills from the start, as the Horror Ranks keep increase and their Classes Levels keeps degrading, they will keep losing their Skills.Chapter 3.17 T It is unknown if redeeming Horror Ranks will restore one's Skills or not. Advancing Skills Skills can be strengthen in a variant of ways. One way is, as stated above, to keep improving one’s ability. When doing so one’s Skill power increases, and can even affect some of the Skill limitations like the use limit increases, or the cooldown decreases. Another way is by Leveling one's Class, as the higher the Level is, the stronger the Skill power becomes. For example: A Level 10 Lady who has Hand can knock over something like a cup, or stop one from falling, but at higher Levels, the Skill is strengthened to the point that it can divert a shower of ordinary arrows, and even change the direction of a cavalry charge.Chapter 6.53 K Continuing to improving one’s ability, Leveling one’s Class, or fulfilling some type of requirements can also change the Skill into an advanced version of it, with greater power and lesser limitations. As an example, Strike can advance and change into Punch.Chapter 2.26 Skills Usage While not all of them, Skills have different conditions on how to use. Some are always active, while others need to be spoken or shouted to active them. Other Skills needs certain conditions to use well, like how the Bard skill Melody, when the air is already crackling with lightning or there is a storm, can pull down lightning in a minute or less of playing. Otherwise, they may have to play several for minutes, maybe even half an hour to call down even one measly bolt.Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.1) Other Skills need specific conditions to activate, like how some Lady Skills only work if the classholder is sufficiently ladylike.Chapter 4.48 Skills Limitations While there are Skills that are always active or can be used all the time, there are others that can only be used a limited number of times before they stops working to cool down. Controversy List of Skills - Alphabetical Order Note: while several of these I listed alongside a class, they are not necessarily exclusive to that class. A B C D E F G H I K L M N O P Q R S T U V W List of Unique Skills Others List of Skills-like magical abilities. Songs: * See Songs Inheritances: * See Inheritances Miracles: * See Miracles Memories: * See Memories Spells: * See Spells Horror: * See Horror Ranks Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Skills Category:System Category:Reference